


Ocelots

by LorelaiSquared



Series: Advent Drabbles 2012 [8]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Advent Calendar Drabble, Advent Challenge 2012, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-08
Updated: 2012-12-08
Packaged: 2017-11-20 22:32:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/590378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LorelaiSquared/pseuds/LorelaiSquared
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Advent Calendar Drabble 2012: Day 8</p><p>Prompt from <a href="http://twitter.com/Shiiuga">Shiiuga</a>: Original, "Ocelots"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ocelots

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shiiuga](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=shiiuga).



> Leave your own prompt [here](http://lorelaisquared.livejournal.com/133506.html)

The tiny ocelot cub crept through the tall grass, his eyes fixed on his unsuspecting prey.

When he was less than a metre from his victim, he crouched low, growled deep in his chest and pounced, overshooting his mark and instead tumbling headfirst into the river his mother had been resting by.

He flailed his front legs, growling and spluttering as the cold water seeped through his fur, making him wet and uncomfortable.

Narrowing her eyes, his mother got to her feet slowly. She leant forward, caught the scruff of his neck with her mouth and pulled him to safety.


End file.
